Rubyz Blayzen
Rubyz Blazen is a character from an unknown location, but is encountered in Sketchia-23. Background Early life Rubyz is one of the last surviving members of a tribe of demons, who were killed by other demons when she was 4 years old. During her youth, she was trained to fight and has taken to slaying demons to avenge the slaughter of her tribe. The rest of her tribe migrated to another location, but she was banished from the tribe for refusing marriage to another of the tribe's members. DLC- Otherworldly Allies Rubyz is pulled from her home by the Void Ripper and dragged to Penciltown, Sketchia-23. AnthonyM is alerted to the scene by an email from the Command Base, and meets Rubyz in the Square. The two fight for a bit before they realize they are on the same side, which leaves the Guardian to let her into the base so she can stay a while as a guest. A second email comes in, from the Guardian's Sanctum, requesting that Rubyz and AnthonyM go there and collect the Ripper's Rune, an artifact integral to finding and fighting the entity that brought Rubyz to Sketchia in the first place. The two accept and collect the rune, and AnthonyM puts it in a display where he can study it. Personality Positive Traits * Very kind when you get to know her. * Friendly when she warms up to someone. * Cares greatly about her friends' well-being. Negative Traits * Very aggressive to those she doesn't know. Also angers easily. * Has a psychotic side to her if her friends are harmed. * Serious and quiet to those she doesn't know well. Powers and Abilities * Fire manipulation of multiple forms, as well as slight air manipulation * Superhuman strength and agility. * Very good at directions due to her street smarts. * PASSIVE: Flame Feeder (Rubyz is resistant to all Fire-type damage, and any fire-based attacks restore her Flame Meter.) * HYPER MODE: Hellfire Trigger (Rubyz activates her inner demon power to raise her ATK, DEF, and SPD by 1.5x for the meter's duration. Cannot use it if her Flame Meter is depleted.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Top: Ruby Huntress Top * Shorts: Ruby Huntress Shorts * Gloves: Ruby Huntress Gloves * Boots: Ruby Huntress Boots Weapons * Greatsword: Rubinix * Whip: Leona * Twin Pistols: Pyre and Flare Physical Appearance Rubyz has a slightly dark skin tone and flame-red eyes, with slit pupils. Her left eye has a scar through it, and her black hair covers her right eye while the hair above her left side is noticeably cut short, all while having a red flame-like pattern as it goes downward. She wears red lipstick, and has several piercings on her ears, lower lip, and belly button. Her outfit is black with red fluff detail, lacing around the top, gloves, and leggings, and many ruby gemstones adorning her outfit. She always carries her sword, Rubinix, on her back. Trivia * Rubyz is the only humanlike Otherworldly Allies member, aside from AnthonyM. * Rubyz's entire design is based around her creator's birthdate; Ruby birthstone, Leo as her astrological sign, Fire as her zodiac element. See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Otherworldly Alliance Category:Fire Element